<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600960">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Amusement Parks, Dramedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan/Idol, Ferris Wheels, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Original Character-centric, Quickburn, Romantic Comedy, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Whirlwind Romance, Work In Progress, fan x idol, nct group chat, waiting in line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Yeonmin(OFC)/Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2:05 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NCT 127</strong>
</p><p><strong>Mom1:</strong>Did the dreamies wander off again?</p><p><strong>Dad(ddy):</strong>Yeah I think they went to go get on the ferris wheel </p><p><strong>Dad(ddy):</strong>Want for me to go and get them?</p><p><strong>Mom1:</strong>No it's okay</p><p><strong>Mom1:</strong>I think they'll be fine</p><p><strong>Mom1:</strong>They won't hurt anyone by just getting on the ferris wheel</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>